unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Thief Mario
''Grand Thief Mario ''is a video shame developed by Rockstar and Published by Nintendon't for the Nintendo Cubegame. Npc's * It's Happy Bunny * Boris (Bendy and the ink machine) * Roger Klotz (Doug) * Evil Larry * Psycho Dad (McJuggerNuggets) * Daniel Tiger * Freddy Fazbear * Lotso (Toy Story) * Al (Toy Story) * Blackjack (Spongebob Sqaurepants) * Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) * Darren (Sausage Party) * Dark Meta Knight * Dark Sonic * Spongebob * Sqeegee (Squidward/Weegee) * Zurg (Toy Story) * Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Stinky Pete (Toy Story) * Mr. Pickles * Lord Business (Lego Movie) * Russ Cargill (Simpsons) * Fawful * Dave (Total Drama) * Cat Mario * Lex Luthor (Dc Comics) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Pingu * Angelica Pickles * Dora the Explorer * Vipo the flying dog * Swiper the Fox * Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Lalaloopsy * Dora the Internet Explorer * Riff (Barney) * BJ (Barney) * Baby Pop (Barney) * Barney * Dr. Zomboss * Tom (Tree Fu Tom) * Mike the Knight * Alejandro (Total Drama) * Jessie (Disney) * King Pig (Angry Birds) * Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Molusco (Condorito: The Movie) * Adolf Hitler * Shadow Queen Peach * Dark Mario * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Mr. Whinkle (SML) * Principal Steinback (SML) * Matilda (Angry Birds) * Tasha (Backyardigans) * Uniqua (Backyardigans) * Devious Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) * Chick Hicks (Cars) * Little Bill * DoodleBob * Hang Slingling Slasher (Spongebob) * Lil Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Evil Mr. Bean * Evil Luigi * Evil Peach * Evil Bowser * Man Ray (Spongebob) * Peppa Pig * Max (Max and Ruby) * Ruby (Max and Ruby) * Evil Strawberry Shortcake * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Bubble Bass (Spongebob) * Benson (Regular Show) * Bill Cipher * Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) * Luna Girl (PJ Masks) * Romeo (PJ Masks) * Yellow Devil (Mega Man) * Dr. Eggman * Charlie Brown Bunny * Wormy (Spongebob) * Rebbeca Black * Justin Bieber * Evil Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Evil Masha * Abrasive Spongebob * Marcel Toing (Ratatoing) * Panacada (The Littlest Panda Fighter) * Sparky (A Car's Life) * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Franklin the turtle * Dark Bowser * King Goomba * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Gangster Elmo * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rookie (Mario and Luigi) * King Boo * Evil Spongebob * Lisa Simpson * Principal Skinner (Simpsons) * Evil Mario * Burger Beard (Spongebob) * Trip (Pokemon) * Wolf (Star Fox) * Franny (Franny Feet) * Phil (The Nutshack) * Tyrone (Backyardigans) * Rosie (Caillou) * Pickle (Pickle and Peanut) * Peanut (Pickle and Peanut) * Flower Guy * Crazy Hand * Johnny Test * Pablo (Backyardigans) * The Little Man (Pink Panther) * Master Hand * Plankton (Spongebob) * Squidward Iteams * USA Ball * Twix * Banana Milk * Snickers * Leaf * Flower * Snowball Enemies * Enderman * Zombie * Squid * Boombah * Boomerang Bro * Dark Hammer Bro * Hammer Bro * Wasp * Bee * Caterpillar * Boo * Goomba Worlds * Korea * Chile * North America Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Guys that taste so good Category:Card Shames Category:Consoles